Lazy Business
by rEdRoSeSiNaUgUsT
Summary: Isaac making pancakes for the Pack when a happy Derek walks in.


Isaac hummed absentmindedly as he stirred the pancake mix to completion. The training last night was brutal, thanks to Derek's foul mood. He took on the role as the 'den mother' because of his submissive nature and amazing cooking skills. The pack didn't say it, but they were glad to have someone as the homebody.

He tuned his ears to listen to the slow, steady beats of the pack around him. Upstairs is where Derek and Boyd slept; the Alpha and second-in-command. Jackson and Scott slept in the room closest to the bathroom downstairs. Erica slept in the room by the kitchen and he slept, mostly, in the living room.

Since he was the submissive, he didn't have a definite place in the house. Sometimes Boyd would let him cuddle and Scott would sometimes sleep with him on the pullout couch. Erica and Jackson would put up with him, barely. But, Derek was confusing.

Over the past few months, the Alpha tolerated his touching. But, other times he would have nothing to do with him, especially when he's in a mood. Then, he would teach him defensive moves on how to protect himself. His Alpha was confusing, but Isaac knew he liked him.

Stiles, the only human considered pack, would come over to either; annoy Derek, hang out with him and Scott, or have updates on Beacon Hills and the Argents. They all graduated, so they wouldn't have to deal with high school anymore.

Allison would only visit if Scott was there or if she had news on her family's plans. She was the pack's unofficial double agent. Derek tolerated her only because she was Scott's mate. Isaac didn't know if she would want the bite. Only time will tell with that mystery.

The blonde was so engrossed in his pancake making that he didn't sense Derek leaning against the doorframe behind him. "Pancakes?"

Isaac jumped out of his skin when he heard the Alpha's deep, husky voice. He shivered slightly at the sound. Without turning around, he softly murmured, "I promised Jackson I would make them if he would stop whining for them."

He knew Derek was rolling his eyes at the beta's childish behavior. He sensed the older man coming closer until he jumped up on the counter beside him. Isaac relaxed when he sensed Derek was in a good mood. Apparently, pancakes were the best idea he's made in a while.

Derek's fierce, green eyes were comfortably on his face as he did his magic. Isaac glanced in his direction, wondering if he needed something. It wasn't like him to ask such direct questions, so thankfully the black-haired beat him to it.

"We're running low on groceries. Would you come with me to the store?"

Isaac was so surprised at the request that he froze. He looked straight into Derek's eyes, which was uncharacteristic for him. A few seconds later, he dropped his gaze. "You don't have to ask me, Derek."

The Alpha's movements were so fast that Isaac had no time to prepare for the strong arms around his waist. He was so shocked that it took him a few seconds for his brain to restart. Derek was in a _very_ good mood to do this.

Immediately, Isaac melted in his embrace, almost purring in pleasure. He unconsciously bared his throat and trembled when Derek's tongue licked his collarbone. "I know I'm being an asshole these days, pup. A new pack is nearly here and they want to meet us."

The blonde hummed and nearly closed his eyes at the wonderful feeling of his Alpha's lips and nose nuzzling his neck so affectionately. He knew Derek knew he loved it when he said the nickname the older man dubbed him with.

If anyone else called him that, he would get annoyed. Isaac knew it was the Alpha's way of showing affection. "I understand…" the submissive said, flipping the last pancake out of the pan. He turned off the stove and turned in Derek's tight hold.

Derek's scent washed over him like a balm. He nearly whimpered he was so happy his Alpha was taking the time to be with him. He'd never felt more accepted than this moment. Derek raised his head to nuzzle Isaac's jawline.

The blonde would have crumbled to the ground if Derek's strong arms weren't around him. The green-eyed softly growled as he reassured the gentlest wolf in his pack. "Derek?"

"What, pup?"

"Why's the incoming pack unsettling you so much?"

"Their Alpha is mated."

"I don't understand."

"A mated Alpha is stronger, has advantage. He would view me as not strong enough to lead my pack," Derek said angrily as his arms tightened around him.

"Oh. Well, I think you're a strong Alpha regardless."

Derek looked at him, eyes warm. "Thank you, pup."

Isaac glanced down, slightly embarrassed…but pleased.


End file.
